Dipper Pines: Samurai
by Dalek Prime
Summary: When an old rival of Dipper's comes to Gravity Falls looking to settle a score, Dipper refuses to fight him. but when those he loves are threatened, he must take up the sword once again and battle his enemy in one last fight that only one of them walk away from.Dipper/Wendy


A/N: I don't own Gravity Falls, however the villain in this story is my OC

**Ok, so I know I'm writing like three Gravity Falls fics right now and this is my fourth, but after watching one of my favorite movies **_**Seven Samurai **_**last night and getting hyped about **_**The Wolverine**_**, this idea popped into my head and I just felt compelled to write it . I hoped you all enjoy this short story and I promise that I'll get back to writing my other fics once this is one done. **

* * *

Chapter One: Gaijin

The bus halted at the Gravity Falls bus stop and opened its doors to allow only one passenger get off at the small town; a twelve year old boy. The child was Japanese, wearing a black leather jacket with a red shirt under it, and black pants; as well as a pair of white tennis shoes. His long black hair was pulled back into a ponytail and he was carrying a black briefcase that he clutched tightly in his hand. He sneered in disgust at his new surroundings, the boy wasn't here for a vacation; he only reason he came to this mud-ball town was for one thing: revenge.

"Well howdy stranger!" an old man greeted with an mad laugh "the names Mcguket an' I'd like to welcome you Gravity Fa-"

His words were cut off when the boy grabbed the prospector by the throat in an almost superhuman vice grip. His gaze was cold as steel as he looked the madman in the eye, filling him his victim with dread.

"You will speak only when I tell you to old man" the child hissed, to which Mcguket nodded in response "now tell me, where can I find Dipper Pines…"

* * *

Dipper felt uneasy today, like something horrible was about to happen at any given moment. There was no monster to hunt or threats from Gideon or anything of the sort; it was just a normal day; well as close to normal when it comes to Gravity Falls, but still that uneasy lingered in the pit of his stomach. He spent the day reading his book in his room while his sister played with Waddles on the floor. Today was a slow day at the Mystery Shack as well, hardly any tourists stopped by, which of course irritated Stan to no end. His employee's were bored as well, Soos tried to end his boredom by washing the every window of the building; while Wendy sat at the cash register, reading one of her magazines.

On the case of the teen in question, she and Dipper friendship had recently been repaired after the events with Robbie, but there was still an awkwardness between them and the pre-teen thought it best just to give his love interest some space for little bit longer, no matter how much it pained him to do so and he prayed that it pay off in the end. Just then Stan entered the twin's bedroom, derailing Dipper's train of though.

"Hey Dipper, you got a visitor" he informed his grand-nephew

"Who is it?" the cap-wearing boy asked

"He didn't give me a name; he just said he wanted to see you alone" the con-artist replied "he's waiting for you on the porch"

With curiosity filling his being, the pre-teen got up from his bed and made his way down stairs, all the way wondering who would want to talk to him. when he reached the gift shop, Wendy stopped him.

"Hey Dipper, who's that kid on the porch?" she questioned

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out" he answered "what did he look like?"

"Well from what I saw of him when he was talking to Stan, he was Japanese and he had a ponytail" the teenager explained

The words that the red-head had spoken made the young boy's blood run cold with fear, not for himself, but for his friends and family.

"Wendy I want you to get Soos and both of you stay inside the Mystery Shack until I come back" he warned her as he made his way to the door

"But why?" she asked

"Just do it!" Dipper snapped before exiting out the front door with a slam

Wendy was utterly shocked at her younger friend's actions; she had never seen him so fired up over a visitor, this lead the girl to believe that Dipper did know who this was and he wasn't to thrill about the other boy's presence. She wanted to help her friend, but she had a feeling that the pre-teen would reject any aid she tried to give him, so she did as Dipper asked and called Soos back inside the shack and waited to see what would happen next.

* * *

Dipper felt a mixture of rage and anxiety course through his veins as he stepped outside unto the Mystery Shack's porch. Of all the people that would come to his summer home, it had to be _him _of all people. When he was outside he looked around and saw nothing, until a voice came from beside him.

"Hello Gaijin…" the voice coldly greeted in Japanese "it has been far too long"

Dipper spun around and saw _him, _his old enemy from back home.

"Harada…" he growled before switching to the eastern boy's language "what are you doing here?"

"The fact that you can fluently speak my native language sickens me" Dipper's rival said with a sneer "Just another reason to hate you I suppose"

"Don't change the subject on me Harada!" the boy snapped back "Now why are you in Gravity Falls?"

"For what else Gaijin?" the pony-tailed kid answered "to have my vengeance"

The cap-wearing boy gritted his teeth and glared at his opponent, he knew what Harada was talking about. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed that Stan, Soos and Wendy had gathered around one of the front window to see Dipper's confrontation; he wasn't going to let them anywhere near this psychopath.

"Let's talk away from prying eyes" Dipper offered coldly, motioning for Harada to follow him

* * *

Meanwhile inside the building, the eavesdropping bunch continued to watch the argument even though they couldn't understand the language they were speaking, but the trio silently agreed that whoever this new kid was, he had a grudge against Stan's grand-nephew.

"Ah man, they moved away" Soos complained

"Well it's not like he could understand what they were saying" Wendy mentioned

"I didn't even know the kid _could_ speak Japanese" Mr. Mystery added

"I think we should leave them alone" the teenager said "It's none of our business to begin with"

"Wendy, I make it my business to know other people's business" her boss responded "that's how I get dirt on them"

It was then that Mabel came down from upstairs with Waddles at her side to see what everyone else was doing.

"Hey guys, what's up?" she greeted

"Dipper's having an augment with some Asian kid in Japanese outside" her great uncle explained "And Wendy thinks' we should leave him alone, which ain't happening"

The sweater wearing pre-teen eyes widened in shock, she then ran up to the window and looked out to see her sibling talking to the newcomer in his native language. The girl then slowly backed away from the window due to the very sight of the boy.

"Oh no…not him" she whispered "not here…"

"Who is that guy Mabel?" Soos inquired, in a slightly nervous tone

"Someone who shouldn't be here…" she replied in a terrified tone "I'll tell you all in the living room"

* * *

Once Dipper had moved the conversation about ten feet away from the Mystery Shack, he began to speak to Harada in Japanese once again.

"How did you even get here?" Dipper continued to question "I doubt your mother would allow you to come all the way out-"

"A woman has no business in a man's affairs" Harada cut off "But I didn't come here to discuss woman, we have unfinished business to attend to"

"Well it's going to stay unfinished-for you at least" the boy shot back "that part of my life is over"

"It's not over Gaijin!" the eastern child snapped "I will have my revenge against you!"

"Do you remember what our master said about revenge" he said sharply "It's like a poison that dissolves the soul"

"If that's the case then my soul has rotted away" Dipper's rival snarled "we will end this now!"

With that, the boy opened his briefcase and revealed its contents: a katanna. He snatched up his blade and held it inches away from his enemy's face however Dipper however held his ground with a steel hardened gaze.

"We don't use blades Harada" he said

"We will in our battle!" he growled "We will play for blood!"

"I don't even have a sword" Dipper mentioned "or are you just going to kill unharmed opponent and enjoy a hollow victory?"

Harada was fuming, as much he wanted to cut down this boy on the spot, but he wanted to best him a sword fight to prove his superior swordsmanship.

"Go on then, kill me" he taunted

The pony-tail boy let out an irritated growl before putting away his blade, making his enemy smirk.

"We're done here Harada" Dipper replied as he turned away "go home and never come back here"

"This doesn't change anything" He said "We will have our fight Gaijin!"

"Maybe, but not in this lifetime" was all his rival could say as he walked away

* * *

After the group gathered in the living room, Mabel told her brothers story or his ties to the mysterious child.

"His name is Takashi Harada" she began "he is an old rival of Dipper's"

"At what, like chess or something?" Stan joked

"No, at Kendo" the young girl corrected sharply

"What's Kendo?" Wendy asked

"The best way I can describe it is that it's like the Japanese version of fencing" the hyper-active child attempted to explain "You see, when Dipper was younger; he loved watching old samurai movies and wanted to be one, so our dad sighed him up for a Kendo classes on the weekends"

"And that's where he met this Harada kid right?" the elder man asked

"Yes, and right off the bat he hated Dipper" Mabel continued "he considered him unworthy to even touch a Kendo sword, he was nothing but a poor boy in his eyes, Takashi felt that way about everyone in the class since he came from a very wealthy family"

"So is that it?" Soos wondered aloud "he hates Dipper because he thinks he's better than him?"

"Yes, but among other things as well" the sweater wearing said "Dipper and Takashi were the top of the class and not only that, but also because their master favored Dipper over Takashi"

"So what, he got mad because he wasn't teacher's pet?" Stan cut in

"It was much more then that" Mabel responded "their master was Takashi's father"

The group made a collective gasp in surprise upon hearing that, they thought at first when Mabel began her story of her brother and his rivalry that with this newcomer was nothing more than a petty, but after making that discovery, they knew that this tale wasn't going to end well.

"There was a tournament a few months later and match after match, Dipper fought his way to the finals" his sister carried on "There was just one more opponent in his way"

"Takashi…" Wendy finished the sentence

"It was grueling" the braces mouthed child added on "For twelve rounds, they went blow for blow; until finally Dipper won"

"I'm guessing Takashi didn't take that well" the teenager implied

"He was furious, saying that the match was rigged" the former Kendo student replied "Takashi's father had to come in and keep his son from trying to attack Dipper when tried to get his metal; he told his son that his actions where dishonorable and that Dipper was more a son to him then he was"

"Harsh dude, super harsh" Soos said

"It gets worse" Mabel further explained in a more solemn tone "A few days later Takashi's farther was found dead in his personal dojo"

"Did Takashi really…" Stan didn't want to finish his words

"The police filed it as a suicide; but Dipper and I suspected that Takashi did it" Mabel answered "but he and his mother returned to Japan in the same day and we couldn't prove anything to begin with; on that same Dipper made a vow he wouldn't pick another sword again"

The man-child and the red-head looked at one another in fear, if this was the type of person that was an enemy of their friend, they instantly feared for his life. Stan on the other hand, was still a tad unconvinced by the thought of his grand-nephew being some great swordsman.

"Don't get me wrong this Harada punk sounds like bad new" he started off "But let's face it, Dipper's a light-weight and I mean a really, really, _really _light-weight"

"You don't know him Grunkle Stan" the swordsman's sister responded "him being weak, it's all an act, like when Robbie tried to pick a fight with him, the real reason he didn't want to fight was because he didn't want to him; heck he could've kill Robbie with just his pinky if he wanted to"

"Wait when did this happen?" Wendy cut in sharply

"I'll tell you later" Mable quickly replied before getting back on track "Look the point is that if Takashi is here then that means he's here for revenge against Dipper for beating him"

"By the way Mabel, Takashi kept calling Dipper something; I think the word was Gaijin" Soos said "What does that mean?"

"It means outsider" a familiar voice harshly explained

The group turned around and found the person of their conversation standing before them with a scowl on his face, he was obviously angered that his twin sister had just told them his past

"Dipper!" Mabel exclaimed in relief as she ran up to him "Where's Takashi? Did he hurt you?"

"He tried to challenge me with real swords" he said darkly as pushed his sister back "I told him no, but knowing him; he'll be back"

"So are you going to fight him an epic battle?" Soos questioned

"No, I'm going to keep declining his challenges until he gives up and goes home" the former kendo student answered "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to get some sleep"

With that, Dipper made his way up the stairs to his and his sisters room, but once he was halfway up the stairs, he turned around gave a powerful glare to his friends and family.

"And one more thing…" he snapped back to them "Stay out of my life!"

After that he stomped up the rest of the stairs and entered the twin's bedroom and slammed the door behind him, leaving the rest of the Mystery Shack crew both confused and saddened by his actions.

* * *

Takashi sat crossed-legged on the bed of his motel room with his eyes closed and the lights turned off, with the exception a few candles he had lit; he sat in total darkness. He was not mediating however, he was instead imagining all the ways he planned to kill the Gaijin that dishonored him in front of his farther and drove him to kill his parent; it was the Gaijin's fault not his! If he hadn't come along and poisoned his father's mind with false swordsmanship then he wouldn't have had to purify his spirit by slaying his corrupted flesh. But he couldn't kill his enemy unless he accepted his challenge with a blade and her knew wasn't going do to that anytime soon.

Suddenly there was a knock at his door, snapping him out of his sick fantasies and back to reality. He quickly snatched up his katanna and walked up to the door and threw it open while at the same time he drew his blade with his free hand and aimed his sword's edge to his visitors thought.

"Easy now my friend, there's no need to get violent"the visitor said "I came here with a proposition"

"Speak quickly" Harada warned as he lowered his weapon to boy's belly "or I'll gut you..."

"Word around town is that you have a grudge toward Dipper Pines" the visitor continued with a wicked smirk "I think you and little ol' me should talk"


End file.
